Online shopping with a merchant via electronic payment has been widely adopted by a variety of merchants. For example, a merchant may host a website that lists its products so that a consumer may browse the website to shop interested items. The consumer can select an interested item and enter his shipping information and billing information on a checkout page from the merchant website. The consumer entered billing information will be submitted to a payment network for verification. Once it is verified, the payment network will transmit a payment completion confirmation to the merchant website so that the merchant website will generate a confirmation page to the consumer showing a summary of the transaction.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.